helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Second invitation
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Pan's invitation may cheer Maggie up. Tell her the good news. Objective Go to Ball and wander.: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Notes *There is a beauty contest with Kelly. Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: My lady, the carriage has been waiting outside. Magda: I see. I’ll be there in minutes. (Will Miss Longlan attend this ball?) Maid: My lady...? Magda: I’m coming! Hang around at the ball and bring the good news to Miss Longlan~ Story Chat 2 Magda: There are so many people at the ball. Where is Maggie? Excuse me. May I come through, please... Kelly: Miss Ellenstein? Dear me! This is Miss Ellenstein! Magda: Miss Kelly!? Kelly: You’ve came just in time. I have lots of gossip to share with you! Magda: Oh, I’m looking for... Kelly: Please, you are my best audience. There’s no one else I can share my secrets with apart from you! Come on, let’s have some chitchats. Magda: (I guess Miss Kelly wouldn’t finish if I can’t find a way to end this...!) Miss Kelly, the new mask you are wearing is very unusual! :Failure :Kelly: Huh? That's right. This mask is a newly design one. But why you suddenly raise your voice... :Magda: Hmm... I think that the mask is pretty... :Kelly: That's it! Speaking of mask, have you heard about that rumor? :Magda: Yeah... :Kelly: So... everyone is saying that the one concerned is... :Magda: Hmm... :Kelly: The rumor that one can summon the monsters by wearing a mask is so ridiculous! Even I wouldn't believe rumors like this... Miss Ellenstein? Are you listening? :Magda: Ah, yes. I'm listening! (Miss Kelly is so chatty! How can she keeps talking till the end of the ball...) :Ends Victory Kelly: Huh? That’s right. This mask is a newly designed one. But why you suddenly raise your voice... You look pretty aggressive today though I don’t understand why... Magda: I’m sorry, Miss Kelly. I really have some emergency to handle! See you later! Kelly: I guess she’s pretty good at taking action!? — Magda: Finally getting away from the crowds. I feel smothered... Gocheau: ... Magda: Mr. G... Gocheau!? How can you stand behind me without making any sound! Gocheau: Anyhow I’m still a mercenary. This is a piece of cake for me... Magda: I’m not complimenting you! Gocheau: Did I just hear some annoying words just now... Magda: Death Radar!? ...No, I’m not here to play comic. Mr. Gocheau, have you seen Miss Longlan? Gocheau: Miss Longlan? No. Maybe you should check it out in the aquarium. Magda: I’ve paid a visit to the aquarium, but I didn’t find her there... Huh? Mr. Gocheau, you’ve been to the aquarium as well? Gocheau: Haven’t I mentioned before? I’m very interested in the aquarium as well. Magda: Ah, you’ve said so... But why? Gocheau: It’s serene deep under the sea. It would be a good choice to be the destination of my life. Paying a visit to the aquarium feels like pre-ordering myself a graveyard. Magda: (Same as usual. Mr. Gocheau expects the worst again...!!) There aren’t always deadly silent deep under the sea! It should be mentioned that the sea is actually the starting point of life. Do you know that? Gocheau: The starting point...? Magda: Miss Longlan told me that before. She said the algae and fish in the sea have been existed in the world longer than human and elf. She also mentioned that Finsel used to be a small fishing village at the beginning, so the sea can be considered as the starting point of Finsel from various aspects... I really love this idea! Gocheau: Ah... That... Magda: Your way of showing your indifference is so straight forward! Gocheau: Do you count on me to continue this topic of hope? Magda: At least you can try... Gocheau: Then, what about the fish shoal? Magda: The shoal? Gocheau: Have you noticed the shoals that occasionally can be found in the distance? Millions of small fish move together in a magnificent way. But they would always end up in the mouth of the whale as they are bewitched. Harder as they try, they can’t escape the fate of death. This kind of picture often gives people a feeling of disappointment and a disgust of existence. Magda: ...But have you noticed that there are some of stray fish as well? In every shoal of fish, there are several or hundreds of fish struggle to free themselves from the shoal. Isn’t it something we can do as well? Viewing ourselves as fish, we can’t control the direction of the shoal, but at least we can control our own direction through our gill and tail. Gocheau: Ah---- Magda: I have a question for you from early on... Gocheau: What? Magda: By telling me all these things, you just want me to refute, right? Gocheau: ... Eh-hem. The aquarium built by the nouveau riche is pretty good. Magda: Please don’t change the topic! Gocheau: Longlan family is one of the big clients of us anyway. So please tell Miss Longlan, the Golden Merc Corps is about to hold a grand party. She’s welcomed to be our guest if she’s interested. ...Under the premise that you’ll attend as well. Magda: Great! I will tell Miss Longlan for sure! Thank you, Mr. Gocheau! Gocheau: Alright, I’ll be waiting for your presence, hopelessly. Story Chat 3 Magda: I still don’t find Miss Longlan today. But I’ve got another good news! Will she be happy if I tell her about the two invitations? Really hope that she can cheer up... Category:Event Quests Category:Sea of Fantasy Event Category:Transcript